


Bonds of Forever

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst (minor), Claiming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating, Omega!Jim, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim have an arrangement.  But what happens when they both want it to be more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika_Mikaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Mikaela/gifts).



> This was a suggestion from the ever lovely trust-me-i-dare-you.

It was just basic Omega health.  It wasn’t good for their heats to be suppressed indefinitely.  If Omegas wanted or needed to use suppressors, then it was always recommended that they go off of them every third heat cycle.  It allowed their bodies to reset, their hormones to restabilize, and contributed to their overall well-being.

As such, ever since the Academy, Bones and Jim had an arrangement.  When it came time for Jim to go off his suppressors, Bones would help him through his heat.  The only condition was that there was no claiming involved- Jim had been very adamant- and Bones could live with that.  He wasn’t looking to bond with anyone given his recent divorce and saw it as helping his best friend.

Except it wasn’t so black and white anymore.  Ever since that first time, Jim had fallen into a shade of grey for him.  Bones wasn’t what he would call a romantic, not after his ex-wife, and he didn’t subscribe to the belief of fated mates.  It was a fairytale, nothing more than wishful thinking.  Even so, he couldn’t deny that _something_ had been different that first time with Jim, the feeling reinforcing itself each and every time thereafter.

Bones brushed it off.  Jim was a free spirit and had no interest in bonding.  Instead the Omega spent his time on one-night stands.  The only _regular_ person he was with was Bones and then it was only during heats.  Once when Bones asked about it, Jim had written it off that he trusted Bones and no one else to be with him in such a vulnerable state.  It had warmed something inside him, something he dared not to name.

Their arrangement had continued after their appointment to the Enterprise, through the craziness with Khan that made Bones want to pin Jim down to scent him and hold him until the pain of almost losing him went away.  They were still in the early days of their new five year mission- _Seriously, five years in space?  How was I talked into that one?_ \- but Bones could already tell something had changed that couldn’t be reversed.

It had become harder and harder each time they shared one of Jim’s heats.  It didn’t help that Jim was constantly in his space- personal boundaries meant absolutely nothing to the bubbly Omega- and he always seemed to smell of Bones.  It was to the point that when they received the rare shore leave and were away from each other it would make Bones distressed when Jim returned no longer smelling of him.

But he was a good Alpha, _damnit_ , and he wouldn’t go back on his promise to Jim.  Despite having figured it out, despite knowing what Jim was to him, he would accept the Omega in any way he could have him.

* * *

It was that time again.  They were getting settled in the Captain’s quarters, making sure they had all the supplies they would need over the course of the coming days.  Once they were sealed in, no one would be in or out- too dangerous for an Omega in heat to roam and Bones certainly refused to leave him alone for any period of time.

Jim felt anxious for some reason, glancing over at Bones as he triple-checked that everything was there.  The Omega’s nostrils flared, noting that Bones was dumping quite a bit more musk than usual.  Trying to ease the unusual tension, Jim commented, “Feelin’ particularly possessive there Bones?”

“Not really.”  His answer was casual but the hard lines of his body spoke otherwise.

“Come on,” Jim prodded, “you can tell me.”  Bones remained silent, instead sending off reminders for various people using his PADD.  “It’s no big deal y’know.  I mean, you’re an Alpha, I’m an Omega about to go into heat.  Only natural.”  He smirked as he plopped onto the end of the bed, remembering Bones’ many speeches on biology when Jim would get embarrassed by his heats in the beginning of their relationship.   _Arrangement_ , he corrected silently.

Bones replied dryly, “There’s nothing going on.  I’m not being possessive.  Let it go.”

“Oh well now I just _know_ there’s something going on.  Any time you act _that_ disinterested in something…”  Gnashing his teeth, Bones put his PADD aside.  “May as well come out and say it.  You know it’ll make you feel better.”

The Alpha ended up blurting out in frustration, “I wanna claim you!”

The silence stretched between them, Jim looking at him in obvious shock.  “Bones-”

“Shit, forget it kid.”  As he started to gather up his things, Bones apologized, “I’ll get out of here, get down to medbay and get some emergency suppressor ‘til you can find another Alpha to-”

“Bones, stop!”  Jim wasn’t surprised when the Alpha froze, although Bones refused to look at him.  “Just… just slow down, wait a minute.”  He licked his lips, stepping closer to the brunette.  “How long…”  He swallowed and cleared his throat before trying again.  “How long have you wanted to…?”

Sighing, Bones managed to look him in the eye.  “For awhile now.”  He licked his lips, the Omega tracking the movement.  “A few years?”

The little huff surprised Bones, however not as much as what happened next.  Jim closed the distance, slotting their mouths together in a needy kiss.  “Jim?” he sputtered against his lips, questions being cut off as the Omega kept kissing him.

When Jim finally pulled away it was with a laugh.  “You are a big idiot.”  Bones lowered his brows but Jim kept right on going.  “I mean, yeah, I figured I could stay unattached.  Frankly I was scared of being bonded.  That’s why I made that damn rule in the first place, but now…”  His smile was blinding.  “Now I couldn’t imagine being with anything else.”

Bones gave a short laugh of disbelief.  “Really?”

Jim couldn’t help but shake his head.  “Haven’t you noticed that I haven’t been sleeping around anymore?  That I’ve only smelled like _you_ the last few years?”

“Why didn’t you say something darlin’?” the Alpha breathed, reaching out for Jim.  He rumbled in approval when Jim stepped into his space, letting Bones nuzzle him.

Shyly, Jim admitted, “I didn’t figure you’d be interested.  Especially with the way I acted back in the Academy- putting so much emphasis on not being claimed and sleeping around.”  He bit his lip before adding, “Besides, after what happened with Jocelyn…  I mean we’re talking about a _bond_ Bones.”

It was a valid concern.  After all, an actual mating was different to a marriage.  It couldn’t just be dissolved with paperwork.  A mate bond was forever.  The sting of the divorce had taken quite a toll on Bones and Jim figured the man would never consider getting married again, let alone something so permanent as mating.

However Bones was smiling, holding the Omega close.  “Yeah, well… you’re it for me kid,” he murmured, kissing his forehead.

“You mean that Bones?”  Jim didn’t allow people to see his vulnerable side, the side that voiced hidden doubt.  Bones had always been the exception.  “You’ll be my Alpha?”

“Yeah darlin’,” he assured, voice dropping into that husky Alpha tone.  It made Jim writhe against him, hardly immune to it, especially so near his heat.  It caused a toothy grin to spread across Bones’ face.  “Gonna claim you, put my mark on you so everyone knows yer mine.”

Jim shivered at that, the brunette’s name falling from his lips in a moan.  “Please Bones…”

Smiling in reassurance, Bones led him to the bed, peeling off the Omega’s shirt.  His hands ran down Jim’s sides, settling on his hips as he pulled them flush together and kissed him.  He felt fingertips sliding under his own shirt, running featherlight over skin.  Desire spiked in both of them, their scents co-mingling as Alpha musk and Omega sweetness filled the air.

“Lay down,” Bones said against his lips, Jim scrambling to follow the command.  Bones would have laughed had he not been so incredibly turned on.

He wasn’t like most Alphas who got off on others obeying them, however whenever Jim was so openly eager it never failed to tick something primal over in his brain.  Not even Jocelyn had looked forward to sex like this, but hell, Jim would be excited over the prospect of _cuddling_ or _scenting_.  Perhaps that should have been a clue to the Omega’s growing interest in him.

As Bones removed his own shirt, tossing it aside, he didn’t miss how Jim tracked the flexing muscles.  The Alpha only grinned and crawled over top of him, pressing the blonde to the mattress.  “Gimme yer neck darlin’,” he spoke, voice deep and husky.

When the Omega did just that, Bones groaned, laving his tongue over the line of his neck, drinking in the high-pitched whine it caused.  “Just breathe,” Bones encouraged, right before he bared his teeth and bit down at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Jim keened, pressing up into the bite, crying out when skin was broken.  It took a few moments for Jim’s muscles to unbunch, his body lowering back down to the bed with a sigh.  Bones was already soothing away the burn with his tongue, washing away the rivulets of blood.  “ _Mine_ ,” Bones growled against his skin, Jim nodding frantically as he agreed, “Yours.”

Something in Jim’s mind told him he should be absolutely terrified but it was quite the opposite.  He had never felt more calm and relaxed than right there in that moment.  He felt an incredible amount of peace wash over him, finally having some place he belonged.  As he felt the stirrings of heat inside him, he pulled his new Alpha all the closer, encouraging him to make them one in a completely different manner.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
